In the mind of Ron W
by Dunadan23
Summary: This is a fun story about Ron Weasley and the first day of school.
1. That Morning

In the mind of Ronald Weasley:

On the morning of September the 1st Mrs. Weasley awoke to a dull sunrise, more like a rise of the clouds, for the sun was hidden and when the sun rose, it illuminated the sky above and all you can see were dark dull gray clouds.

She began to prepare breakfast and sandwiches for the children's' trip to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Today it seemed to be a very long morning. While the sandwiches were making themselves, Mrs. Weasley ran up stairs to wake all her children, first was Ginny, followed by Fred and George (which already awake waiting for their mother to leave to have some fun with their elder brother currently living in the house, Percy), Next Mrs. Weasley woke Percy, and lastly Ron.

Ron awoke and he thought this morning was glorious, until he looked outside his window, his room was bright orange (in accordance with his quidditch team) and his room had the tendency of confusing whoever was inside about the sky above. The ghoul was awake (the constant banging gave him away). Ron was ready for his first year at Hogwarts. All the children went down stairs, some dragging their feet others running from Percy, some just complaining.

"Mom, I want to go to Hogwarts, if I don't go who am I going to play with?" asked Ginny with her baby of the house voice, which usually didn't get her anywhere but it was a try.

The Weasley children all sat down in their place for breakfast while the plates came whizzing by their heads. Percy had needed to leave to get ready for school.

"We have already talked about this and besides you can play with me I will be free and occasionally your father would be there." Mrs. Weasley seemed to be comforting herself more than Ginny, she knew her husband as working late these days, the kids that had been accepted to Hogwarts from muggle families seemed to be showing off to their friends.

"Don't worry Ginny, the ghoul doesn't have anyone to play with all you got to do is beat on the wall a couple times and he well bang every where then you can go to." Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a hard look and no one found out about where Ginny was supposed to go.

"He was only joking mom right Fred?"

"Of course George, I wouldn't dream of telling her anything to see or even her that drooling ghoul." Fred trying to back George's excuse it wasn't working but lucky for them the clock in the kitchen showed Mr. Weasley had just arrived from work, and it seemed that he was just a little hungry by the way he presented his first sentence.

"Is that food I smell, I'm hungry? Horrible day at work"

"What happened?" Fred in a low whisper, he didn't want his mother to stop the conversation.

"Anything you know exciting?" George asked inquisitively, eager for something to do.

"I don't think your father is ready to tell you anything. He has had a long day at work." Percy said with his usual voice of authority.

"I don't recall you in the conversation" said Fred; while George seemed to have his ears droop down like a puppy that had just been denied his one true ambition, chasing a ball. Mrs. Weasley noticing a big argument asked Percy

"Did you finish checking if you packed everything?"

"It seems my prefect badges have been taken form my luggage" said Percy while starring at Fred and George.

"Boys go and check if you find in your luggage Percy's prefect badge and make sure all of you have all the supplies you need. I will call you down when breakfast is ready. Ginny you go help Percy I need to talk to your father in how we will get to the train station." Mrs. Weasley asked, well not asking but more like a demand.

The boys went trotting away with Ginny at their heels. Ron was awake now and awfully nervous about his first day at Hogwarts, but he can't tell anyone especially Fred and George. The kind of teasing and stories they will tell him, he would rather find out for himself. The teasing wasn't going to help either.


	2. Breakfast

Ron ran up stairs with his brothers but especially keen on making sure he was out of site seeing the Fred and George had nothing to do and Ron would probably be their main target. So Ron trotted of the stairs and went into his room. He was getting ready to begin checking when Ginny walked in. Ron could tell she wasn't in a good mood, leaving to Hogwarts wasn't what she had in mind for her brother especially since she didn't have anyone else to play with except or her mother.

"Do you love me?" she said it seemed one bad answer and she would begin to cry.

"Now don't start that again, you know I have to go and there is nothing you will say to change that, imagine if you weren't the youngest and you had a baby brother."

"I want a baby sister."

"OK fine a baby sister, if it was your turn to go to Hogwarts and your sister had to stay would you go? And don't tell me you would bring her along because you aren't allowed." It seemed for a few seconds that Ginny was looking through and understanding Ron's point of view.

Then as quick as it came it left. A face of disappear came upon her face, she was about to cry when Fred walked in with some cruel intentions. Ron was utterly delighted to see someone was going to cheer-up Ginny. Fred looked from Ginny to Ron and back again he could smell danger.

"Ginny come with me you could be part of me and George's plan." As Ginny walked away smiling and ready for some fun Fred turned around and Ron put his hands like if he was praying and mouthed out "I owe you. Thank you" with that Fred smiled and left.

Ron walked to his trunk checking if everything was there, his quills, ink, his clothes, books, potions, and most importantly his wand. He had everything except Scabbers. He had kind of lost track of where he was. He checked every part of the house except Fred and George's room. He didn't even think about checking there and he hadn't brought up this problem because he didn't want Fred and George on his back about needing a friend to go to school.

He finally went down to breakfast he was getting hungry and for the past days his nose was up to date. While he was going downstairs his mother called:

"Kids, Breakfast!"

As soon as Ron was downstairs Fred, George, Ginny and Percy came downstairs to their chairs. Mr. Weasley was already seated and looked almost as if he can jump up for joy.

"Mom," Percy with a sort of important voice "how will we get to school to day?"

"Your father has decided that we should go in one of the muggle cars we keep in the garage. "

"Is that true father" Fred with a kind of hope he would finally see it in action to learn to use it.

"Now that's enough talk on this nonsense, we are going to eat breakfast and not another word of this. Ron do you have everything you need?"

Before he could stop himself he blurted out

"I cant find Scabbers," and trying to mend what he blurted he said, "I just know you cant stand Scabbers and I couldn't find him."

"I was waiting for you to ask" Fred with a slight smile. George came into this to "we have been holding it for you."

"Can I get him back?"

"Sure after breakfast, just step into our room for a couple seconds." said George with a deadly smile, Mrs. Weasley getting a little annoyed on how her boys were taunting each other

"No he wont you will get the rat and bring it to his room. Now everyone eat up."

"Ummm, Mom, I don't mind getting, "

"OK, but after breakfast." It seemed to be a very quite breakfast. No one talked till they were done and even then it seemed to be quite. Ron was nervous but was careful not to show it. Breakfast was finished and al the kids went up stairs.

Ready for the next couple minutes that lie ahead, not- as confused as much as Ron. He wanted to go to Hogwarts but he didn't want to take the ride with Fred and George, he was a little excited about going into Fred and George's room but not with Fred and George in it. What ever it was the day was not clearing but Ron's nervousness seemed to be clearing, just a little.


	3. Fred and George's room

The kids stood up and walked over to the stairs. The plates floated to the sink and waited patiently inline as the scrubs did their work on the first few plates.

"I want everyone to bring there trunks down and Ginny your father and I need a word with you." said Mrs. Weasley as she was checking her watch. It seemed that was the only watch in the house that told time.

The boys trotted upstairs to their own room, Fred and George in the lead followed by Percy then Ron, who seemed to be delaying time as before he walked into the room of death... Ever since Ron was a little boy he would never want to enter the room of the twin's. Also his mother wouldn't allow him to go into the room anyway for some reason, even thought Ron had always want to go back in Fred and George's room ever since the spider incident (Ron was sitting in his crib which was moved out into the hallway by Fred and George. They both turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider giant).  
  
Fred and George stopped and motioned Ron to come up faster, Percy walked by and up the next flight. Ron hurried along to the flight of the stairs, the hallway that lead to the room of Fred and George."Well are you going to stand on that flight or are you coming in or what."Ron walked through the hallway. It smelled of wet wood and it was sort of caving in. The room was no to far away, not as far as Fred and George who were already at the door. They opened the door and walked in. Ron followed in.The room, to his surprise, was not the disgusting dirty room he had always imagined, it was well almost as clean as Ron's room. The walls were painted scarlet red but if you would walk around the room they would change to a goldenish-yeallow, shimmering color.

There were posters of different quidditch teams, all of whom were moving and waving at the visitor and the residents of the room.

The wooden floor was visible with a few robes here and there.

The beds resembled the walls and ceiling, one bed was scarlet red and the other was shimmering yellow and gold, and as you moved the beds would switch colors. On each bed the covers boar a name on the front, the names of the twins. At the foot of the bed stood the two trunks open half full.

George went directly to the closet, which looked like it was about to burst open, but to Ron's surprise, it didn't. The closet was messy with all sorts of muggle things they liked to operate on.

Scabbers was lying on the bed that read 'George' which was the closest to the desk top which was filled with containers of all sort of odds and ends inside, different rodents and spiders, anything that crawled and the twins could get their hands around was there.

"Well how do you like how we fixed up the room?" inquired Fred."You might not remember how it looked," George said with a slight intake of air, which was clearly a "puff-out-your-chest-with-pride" intake of air."Its new, how did you do this to the walls?" said Ron amazed that his brothers could do something productive instead of something destructive."We learned it at Hogwarts" Fred answered"Inside the library" George adding on to the story"Oh yeah... The forbidden section...""Here is Scabbers, he hasn't done much of anything.""Thanks" said Ron surprised how well this had gone."I think you should be off now, We aren't finished packing you know."Ron left the room. The room was a help to him. I guess this showed him what was waiting to teach him at Hogwarts. Either way he has to bring down his luggage. He trotted up to his room. Waiting for him at his door was Ginny, with a stern look on her face. 


	4. Going to Hogwarts

"Yes Ginny, what is it now,"

Ginny's stern frown cracked into a smile."Mum told me a secret and you don't know it. Oh it was soooooooo wicked but you will never now it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"As she ran down the hall and down to Fred and George's room. In a little while the same chant was screamed out. Ron still waiting at the door leaned over against the wall to his usual position to this weekly event. He put his hand in front of his face and began to count down from five to zero and sure enough, the foot steps would echo up to Percy's room where the secret would be told, but it didn't seem to want to be told today. The same chant once again.

Then Ginny would run up the stairs to her room and tell her dolls all about. No one listen except for maybe the ghoul, no one seemed interested today. Every one was busy going around and screaming at each other, no wait that was only Percy screaming to Fred and George. Not like that was uncommon.

The trunks were brought down and loaded faster than anyone had expected. Everyone one was out into the car and were set out to the train station to platform nine and three quarters.

They went back a couple times; once for Ron, the other four for Percy, and one for Fred and George. Percy didn't seem to come back with anything but by the time he got in the car they were running late.   
The car could fly but Mrs. Weasley forbid it. Well she forbid it until she found out the train was going to leave in ten minutes and the station was half an hour away without traffic. The car turned a corner and became invisible. The car hovered for a moment then went up slowly hovering farther and farther up. Then far from the buildings and into the clouds the car zoomed away towards the train station.

It became invisible and was flown away; everyone began to chatter amongst them selves about the gadgets.

The gadgets were interesting to everyone and caught everyone's eyes except for Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

The buttons all were shiny and made out of a very shiny silver material but it wasn't silver (Chrome). Mrs. Weasley had a map in front of her directing Mr. Weasley.

When they were a street away from the train station, they conveniently found an alley where the car reappeared again and hovered all the way to the ground, slowly decreasing in altitude.

They were in the back of the train station. They went up the alley and took a right where they found themselves in front of the train station. Mrs. Weasley left the car to get trolleys, while all the boys stepped out of the car and got the trunks, Ginny stayed inside with her father. The trolleys were set and Ginny got out of the car. Mr. Weasley said good-bye to all and took the car away, later to come around and pickup Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

The tickets were at hand and everyone was busy trying to either cheer up Ron or to scare him, later on everyone was helping Ron."Come on, platform 9 and ¾ this way!"

"Platform 9 and ¾?"Said a young by-stander with jet-black hair and intense green eyes hidden by a pair of broken glasses.

Hmmmmm? Who can he be?

Me no know?

THE END


End file.
